disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Balancing Act
"Tanz auf dem Seil" (Balancing Act) is the first new song of the musical, Der Glockner von Notre Dame. It introduces Clopin as the Leader of the Gypsies and to Esmeralda. Clopin starts the song by telling the audience and the new members of the Court of Miracles what roles they play in Paris as Gypsies. Those roles are beggars, artist, and the scapegoats and they must understand them in order to survive. One of the newcomers, a beautiful dancer named Esmeralda, catches Clopin's attention. Esmeralda had to move to Paris as she can’t keep her opinions to herself and it gets her into trouble but she is determined to try and make Paris her home. Lyrics Clopin: Welcome to Paris Parasites and rubble True there's still some trouble you'll attract Where our race is killed in other places Here our life is like A balancing act! Gypsies: Welcome to Paris Parasites and rubble We have rules here Learn them on the double Clopin: We gypsies here in Paris Have our specified roles to play Gypsies: We gypsies here in Paris Have our specified roles to play Clopin: And if we play them nice enough Then maybe they'll let us stay Gypsies: And if we play them nice enough Then maybe we'll stay Clopin: First there is the beggar So forlorn and forsaken Next the street-performer they acclaim Gypsy: We're street performers Clopin: Last but never least There is the scapegoat who they can blame For all their troubles And we try to keep the times We're pitied or petted Greater than the times we are attacked Female Gypsies: Sometimes we're spared... Male Gypsies: Sometimes we're smacked... Clopin: It's a balancing act! Alright, let's get organized. '' ''Beggars first! Good, good. Even more pathetic as usual. '' ''Let's see, we need musicians, '' ''we need fortune tellers. Now, if you lose your way, remember that... When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. Gypsies: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in you hand. Clopin: We are a ruby, red and pure. And the church a topaz, green as... Ahh! What do we have here? And what is this beauty's name? Esmeralda: Esmeralda. Clopin: And how are you going to earn your keep, Esmeralda? Esmeralda: I dance. Clopin: Dance. Good. Welcome to Paris, Esmeralda The way you move Is made to make men fall Male Gypsies: Esmeralda... Clopin: A girl who looks like Esmeralda Is sure to prove An asset to us all Gypsy Woman: Asset, hah! She's the reason we got kicked out of Frankfurt! Clopin: Oh, really? Caught stealing were you? Gypsy Woman: She hit a soldier. Clopin: Ah. Listen here Esmeralda. You just worry about yourself here. Otherwise, you'll soon be on your way to the next town. Understood? Esmeralda: Yes. Welcome to Paris, Esmeralda You've seen how cruel The world can really be But here in Paris, life is better At least on that, I think I can agree Gypsies: Welcome to Paris, wretched refuge Esmeralda: Can it be At last I'll find a home? Gypsies: This is our home now... Esmeralda: An end to all my years of roaming Gypsies: We'll have a home... Esmeralda: I'll hold my tongue Gypsies: At last a home... Esmeralda: Control my temper Gypsies: And in this home All: We'll use our wiles and wits and talents As we try to keep on balancing Forever Clopin: And when this day is done We should have plenty to celebrate Esmeralda and Gypsies: And when this day is done There will be plenty to celebrate Clopin: Unless of course it's one When they decide to display their hate Esmeralda and Gyspies: Dear God, don't make it one Where they display their hate Clopin: Well, no point in worrying It's time to get out there And do our level best to keep intact Esmeralda and Gypsies: We'll do our best to keep intact All: Our balancing act Esmeralda: Welcome to Paris All that we desire Is a home here Dancing on a wire Clopin: It's a balancing act Esmeralda and Gypsies: And we're ready To accept the fact: Living here is like... All: A balancing act! Category:Songs Category:Musical songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Group songs